Here with me
by Christiell
Summary: Cuando la realidad nos cubre con sus apariencias engañosas, sólo los sueños nos llevan a ese pequeño lugar donde podemos escapar para cumplir nuestros más profundos deseos. Dean y Castiel no están tan lejos de descubrir lo que realmente desean. [ Spoiler S5. ]


**Advertencia:** Spoiler. S5

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Eric Kripke.

* * *

**HERE WITH ME**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**The Forest from our Dreams**

* * *

Y de pronto abrió los ojos, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse en un hermoso, enorme pero completamente desconocido bosque repleto de árboles de diferentes y llamativas estructuras, cuyas figuras irradiaban una luz luminosa que provenía del sol, el cual se hallaba obstaculizado por las alturas de aquellos árboles, perdiéndose su esencia entre ellos pero dándole a su vez un paisaje sumamente tranquilo y armonioso; aunque, por otro lado, había una suma de caminos que, por si fuera poco, no llevaban a ningún lugar en concreto por más que lo intentó incansablemente una vez se despertó en aquél extraño espacio que ni siquiera sabía que existía en el mundo. Hasta ese momento. Durante horas y horas caminó sin destino, siguiendo todos y cada uno de esos largos caminos sólo para terminar en el mismo punto donde todo empezó, cuyo punto se encontraba justo debajo de un gran e imponente árbol lleno de tentativas manzanas de un fuerte color rojo que, con tan sólo verlo, se le antojaba deliciosamente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una recreación de la caída de Adán y Eva? Si ese es el caso, al menos esperaba que su Eva fuera endemoniadamente atractiva.

Una divertida sonrisa de lado adornó sus labios ante aquél típico pensamiento suyo, cuyo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando un peculiar ruido se sintió martillando su cerebro intensamente, pero tan intensamente como si se tratase de un fuego, tortuoso y abrasador, quemando todo a su paso hasta convertirlo en cenizas en una agobiante agonía; y entonces unos gritos llegaron a ensordecer sus oídos, transportándolo a un indeseable lugar en donde le hubiese gustado no haber estado nunca. Era tanto el dolor, tanta la tristeza que invadía todos y cada uno de sus sentidos provocando espasmos de terror en su alma, que necesitaba una fuerza descomunal de orgullo para no quebrarse en ese momento. Fue en ese instante en que un estruendoso estallido, tal cual explosión, hizo sangrar sus oídos de manera abundante, dejando detrás de sí una corriente fría de un zumbido interminable, entonces se volteó y observó con asombro, y terror, cómo una especie de humo negro se iba acercando hacia donde él estaba, siendo la misma que hacía desaparecer todo lo que llegaba a tocar; desintegrándolo, destruyéndolo. Rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos que se veían absorbidos por la misma oscuridad que venía a por él.

Corrió sin detenerse en ningún momento, corrió sin pensar en nada, corrió con la esperanza de escapar de aquello, cruel, insistente y empedernido, aquello que buscaba su inminente muerte. Su vida. Su alma. Podía sentir su corazón, roto, latir con brusquedad, con miedo, ocasionando en su pecho una molestia que conocía tan bien. Asquerosamente bien. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía tan solo, tan desolado, y desconectado, y abrumado. Tan perdido. ¿Alguien vendría a ayudarlo? Un segundo bastó para cerciorarse de lo contrario cuando cayó al abismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajo la vista de un profundo hoyo negro que buscaba engullirlo, viéndose cubierto por el vértigo y la melancolía. Cubierto por la desesperanza, la desesperanza en sí mismo.

Abatido cerró los ojos en espera de su fin, si bien hubiese buscado una manera de escapar, de salir de ésta como siempre, por muy perdido que estuviese, lo lograba, no obstante ya nada tenía sentido en aquél espacio donde su vida se veía terminada bruscamente sin poderlo él mismo creer. ¿A fin de cuentas ese es y siempre fue su destino del cual todos opinaban? ¿Ese mismo destino que, supuestamente, era tan especial que le daba el derecho a los demás de intervenir, jactarse de lo importante de su existencia? Qué basura de mentira, no sabía si odiar su mala suerte, si odiar a aquél "Dios" que lo puso en esto, cagándose encima de él y que seguramente andaba por ahí, muerto a causa de la risa, u odiarse a sí mismo por haber creído por un segundo que realmente tenía un papel preponderante en toda esta mierda. ¿Esperanza? Una absoluta farsa. ¿La fe? Una ilusión, que lo único que provocaba es una carga producida por miedo a un final, llevando a las personas a creer en entidades celestiales que son sólo una bola de engreídos y arrogantes que lo único de "celestial" que pueden tener es su enorme ego.

Y ahí estaba él, cayendo, solo, y cayendo, desesperanzado, únicamente con la compañía de la tortura calcinando primero su carne, devorándola, para así pasar libremente a ultrajar su interior, desgarrándolo de una manera tal que le era inevitable no gritar, sin embargo sus gritos no acallaban los de aquellas personas a su alrededor, deseando la libertad, exclamando que todo tormento termine. Como él. Profundizó más la fuerza con la que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y entonces...

_ Calidez._

Abrió los ojos asustado y volvió nuevamente a estar en aquél bello bosque, el mismo de antes, rodeado nuevamente de los mismos altos y muy bien estructurados árboles, estando otra vez acostado debajo del líder de las manzanas, aquellas mismas que antes se le antojaron y que ahora sólo podría pensar en vomitarlas si en un descuido proba un bocado. ¿Qué había pasado? No pudo siquiera pensar en una respuesta coherente cuando una brisa golpeó suavemente su rostro, relajando sus sentidos y pensamientos a la par en que se llevaba consigo la oscuridad que minutos antes lo había atacado de una manera tan inicua, impulsando su mente a jugar con los recuerdos más macabros y crueles que puede un ser humano albergar en su interior. Se levantó con pesadez, aún extrañado aunque lo estuvo aún mas cuando guió los dedos a tocarse las orejas, percatándose de que las mismas se hallaban sanas y salvas. Podía oír, podía sentir, y podía respirar un aire de tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una corta sonrisa al estar en otro panorama completamente distinto que en donde estuvo anteriormente, sintiéndose a salvo, protegido por algo que desconocía pero que sin dudas estaba ahí.

La brisa lo envolvía por completo, era una calidez que le parecía tan familiar, tan conocida, como si la hubiese sentido antes, como si siempre hubiese estado allí para él. Como si siempre hubiese estado allí con él. Junto a él. Siempre.

_O al menos eso era lo que Dean Winchester pensaba._

Nuevamente abrió los ojos de golpe, pero esta vez con un pequeño cambio que pudo claramente apreciar. Estaba sobre una incómoda cama, dentro de una pequeña habitación perteneciente a un barato y pobre hotel que había elegido junto con Sam para pasar la noche en lo que intentaban, si es que fracasar era intentar, encontrar la manera de frenar a Lucifer que, para variar, arrasaba con todo en diferentes puntos del mundo con su jodido Apocalipsis. Suspiró de manera cansina y molesta, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no maldecir en voz alta, pues no quería despertar a su hermano que dormía plácidamente en la otra cama, solamente separado de la suya por una mesa de luz que dividía a ambas. Esperó unos breves minutos en su lugar para luego levantarse con lentitud, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Se apresuró en tomar su chaqueta marrón del suelo y sin voltear atrás salió del cuarto con una sola idea en su cabeza: Salir de allí.

Partió con el Impala por una solitaria carretera sin rumbo aparente, tratando de no pensar en absolutamente nada al menos por el momento. Estaba cansado, aquella pesadilla tan extraña todavía rondaba por su mente, rememorando todo hasta el punto en que apareció aquella brisa a salvarlo de él mismo. ¿Qué había significado eso?. Frunció el ceño y golpeó el manubrio con enojo, para después dejar en libertad una risa irónica.

**—No volveré a tomar alcohol en la noche, en serio. Nunca más. —**Un nuevo suspiro abandonó su boca mientras rodaba los ojos y encendía la radio en busca de una estación de buena música digna de deleite, lo que elevó un poco su humor al ser inundado rápidamente por las inconfundibles primeras notas de _"Welcome to the Jungle"_ pero fue cuando entonces algo llamó gratamente su atención en la lejanía. Se acercó hasta aquél espacio que, sin proponérselo ni él mismo, lo atrajo de una manera enfermiza, haciendo incluso que aquella rola que tanto amara se escuchara tan lejana. Se trataba de un bosque enorme, hermoso y familiar. Peligrosamente familiar.

Manejó hasta detener el auto en un camino de tierra que seguía hasta perderse entre dos enormes árboles, se bajó con cautela y avanzó por aquél recorrido en completo silencio hasta introducirse en el bosque. Volteó infinidades de veces al sentir aquella molesta sensación de estar siendo observado... vigilado. Quizá un demonio estaba rondando por la zona en busca de una buena paliza, pensaba el cazador el cual estaba dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de tal despreciable ser. Quizá y podría acorralarlo con el fin de sacarle la ubicación de su padre, aunque lo dudaba, esos bastardos eran muy leales a Lucifer, y lo serían ciegamente hasta el momento en que el muy maldito se harte y los aniquile a todos, o quizá se trataba de los estúpidos ángeles dándoselas de _"Sigue tu destino, Dean Winchester" "No puedes huir de él" "Dile que Sí a Miguel" "¡Dí que sí, dí que sí, dí que sí"_ Lo único que Dean esperaba de todo esto es que tanto el Cielo como el Infierno se maten entre ellos, si a fin de cuentas son tan egoístas que no pueden ver más allá de sus tremendos egos.

**—Esos malditos. ****—**Bufó enojado ante aquellas acertadas conclusiones cuando volvió a sentirse seguro ante la situación en la que estaba al desaparecer de él la sospechosa. El peligro había pasado.

_O al menos eso era lo que Dean Winchester pensaba._

**—¡Dean, cuidado! **

El nombrado giró rápidamente ante el grito que exclamó una grave voz a escasos centímetros de él, lo que lo ayudó a esquivar un acertado golpe, bastante cobarde, efectuado por un desconocido que quería clavarle una estaca en su espalda. El cazador tomó con rudeza la muñeca izquierda del extraño para así doblarla con fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta a su acto un alarido de dolor, para así, acto seguido, hacerlo caer al suelo con su propio cuerpo encima, haciendo presión en lo que le sacaba la estaca con aires de victoria.

**—Te equivocaste de chupasangre, amigo. —**Y sin más tomó la filosa estaca con ambas manos para luego proceder a clavársela directo en la garganta , observando con fijeza cómo aquellos negros ojos se perdían en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que todo su cuerpo se incineraba en una luz blanca. Tiró el arma del crimen sobre el pecho contrario una vez se levantó suspirando, para después observar incrédulo como aquella "estaca" no era más que una espada de ángel. ¿Había sido un ángel intentando matarlo a sangre fría? ¿Qué mierda?

Un paso hacia adelante atrajo la atención de unos ojos esmeraldas hacia aquél sujeto, observándolo con atención en espera de una respuesta. La misma no se tardó en aparecer.

**—Zacarías está empeñado en que le digas Sí a Miguel, y está dispuesto a recurrir hasta a los métodos más heterodoxos si es posible.**

**—¿Métodos más heterodoxos? —**Cuestionó con claro tono lleno de ironía, observándole sin siquiera poder creérselo lo que acababa de oír. **—¡¿Acaso ese infeliz ordenó matarme?!**

**—No, torturarte. Zacarías es así, pensé que ya lo sabías. —**Comentó lo último con una pequeña pizca de sarcasmo tiñendo su voz, haciendo que Dean entrecerrara los ojos y se cruzara de brazos con molestia. Debía admitirlo, de ese maldito ángel podía esperar lo que fuese.

**—Ese cabrón... —**Masculló enojado, y entonces reparó en la cercanía del ajeno, observándolo en un silencio incómodo en espera de que fuera el otro quien se alejara. Pero eso no pasó. Suspiró con cansancio, viéndole con expresión aburrida. **—Cas, joder, ya hablamos de esto. Espacio personal.**

**—Lo siento. —**Castiel se "disculpó" pero aún así no se apartó de su sitio en ningún momento, lo cual puso un tanto nervioso a Dean. Normalmente el ojiazul ponía su mejor cara de poker y se alejaba de él con suma lentitud, él por su parte se relajaba y comenzaba a bromear con respecto a las "extrañas actitudes angelicales" del pelinegro, sobándose de él para después beber cerveza en lo que se sentaba en el sofá a seguir con su vida como si nada más importara. Pero aquello, muy lejos estaba en esos momentos; no había sillón, no había alcohol, y muy por el contrario tenía a un ángel de intensos ojos azules observándolo con una mirada extraña.

**—Oye, ya... —**Soltó una pequeña risa, bastante nerviosa para su gusto. **—¿Por qué me miras como si fuese un bicho raro de nacimiento? No creo que quieras que te recuerde lo que pasó con la última persona que me miró de esa manera. ****—**Intentó suavizar sus nervios al lanzar una fuerte risa, pero la misma se vio cortada con brusquedad al sentir aquella fría mirada en su persona. Castiel estaba actuando raro, y eso le carcomía el cerebro de la ansiedad.

**—Caminemos. —**Propuso cortante el ajeno para después, sin siquiera esperarlo, comenzar a caminar hasta perderse entre los arbustos y los árboles de aquél oscuro bosque. A Dean no le quedó de otra que seguirlo en un completo silencio, observando su espalda en lo que sus pasos eran dados con cautela; de vez en cuando, sin poderlo evitar, volteaba hacia atrás para ver si no estaban siendo seguidos por ningún invitado inesperado, y en uno de esos vistazos, cuando volvió nuevamente la vista al frente para seguir su caminata, se encontró de lleno, cara a cara, con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

**—¡Carajo, Cas! ¿Acaso quieres... —**Pero fue imposibilitado de terminar su cuestión cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos fríos, callándolo al instante. Los labios de Castiel chocaron con los propios con una presión innecesaria, incómoda y hasta, en cierto punto, molesta, porque le provocaba cierto dolor el tener su boca tan apretada sin que la misma se pueda mover. El roce chocó unos instantes que para el cazador parecieron horas, cuando finalmente el moreno se apartó con su habitual cara inexpresiva.

**—Hablas mucho. —**Y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, aunque en esta ocasión lo tomó de ambas mejillas con posesividad haciendo que Dean abriera los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, cuando sintió la presencia de aquella inquieta lengua invadir la cavidad de su boca. Lo hubiese empujado, lo hubiese, quizá, golpeado, lo hubiese rechazado, pero lo que hizo estaba muy lejos de eso. El mayor de los Winchester se permitió el desconectarse de todo y dejarse llevar, y con cuidado, en contraste de los besos hasta obsesivos de Castiel, lo estrechó a su cuerpo con ambos brazos sobre cada lado de su cintura, alejándose un poco de aquellos labios para quedar ambas frentes juntas, siendo sus alientos los que quebraban el silencio que se formó entre ellos.

Después de unos eternos minutos de estar así, Dean fue el primero en hablar.

**—¿Q-qué significa esto, Cas? —**Se atrevió a cuestionar por lo bajo, temeroso de estropear el ambiente formado entre ellos con tan poco, jamás pensó que un beso podría transmitirle tanta calma. Tanta calidez. Se forzó en observarlo con un tanto de impaciencia, estando sus esmeraldas fijas en los azules que lo miraban con cierto brillo. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? ¿Cómo debía interpretarla?

Castiel simplemente le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y se acercó a besar su mejilla izquierda con dulzura antes de dirigirse a su oído más próximo para susurrarle algo del cual Dean no estuvo preparado para escuchar.

**—Significa que es hora de despertar.**

* * *

¿Mi primer fic de Supernatural merece un Review? :3


End file.
